


Pieces of Me

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is the only one who can reunite Albion. Merlin is the only one who can mend all the pieces of Arthur's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phoenixacid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixacid/gifts).



> English isn't my mother tongue. Sorry.
> 
> Written for my 2010 ADVENT CALENDAR @ LJ  
> Written as a present for PhoenixAcid.

My head is resting on your shoulder. I shouldn’t allow this weakness, even if I’m hurt, even if I’m burning from the inside. You’re not saying a word, you didn’t move if not for your chin resting on my head, your breath caressing my hair. I’m afraid of what it means, you know me better than I do myself, you know exactly what to do, are you even aware of what you do to me? You are the only one who can unite all the pieces of me. For the first time, it feels like there is something, someone, real.


End file.
